Denied
by Joeysam
Summary: Serena McClain was everything Darien Shields could have wanted and more. Too bad they were married. With Serena's strong views on marriage and Darien's strong will to break them will Darien win the girl or be left in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Serena McClain was everything Darien Shields could have wanted. The only problem was they were married. With Serena's faith in the sanctity of marriage and his blatant refusal of all ties to his exotic and demanding wife, Raye, will Darien win the woman of his dreams or be left in his dark?

"You want me, you know you do"  
If he wasn't so used to getting his way, she'd have surrendered to his words, falling like a flower who's stem had been cut. But she denied him his desire for her company that night for the simple reason that it would stand in his way of getting exactly what he wanted. And Darien Shields was used to getting his way.  
She'd heard of him through the gossip circles, and by circles she didn't mean the local, normal housewife circles. They were the type of women who slept with their husbands' business partners, and sometimes with each other's husbands for spite. The women she was forced to mingle with at social gatherings when she much more preferred to be out in her gardens drinking wine with her husband. Ah, her husband, the sinfully All-American business tycoon Andrew McClain, who'd stolen her heart in college. She spared a glance at him and then shifted to Darien, the enigma that had her flighty friends fluttering about him and no doubt his highly acclaimed bed.  
Serena had never preferred the forbidden fruit, and her eyes were only for her husband. She'd even been a virgin when she'd met Andrew in a campus cafe. In short, Andrew held her on a pedestal, as the trophy wife. The nights they had alone together he spent telling her so and she'd been content enough to never question him or their marriage. Theirs was an ideal life, a perfect life.  
And Darien Shields felt he was the one who needed to challenge or test as he called it, the sacred bonds that were marriage. His own was a sham, married to a silly little feminist who felt her red tailored suits and sassy black heels gave her privileges in his boardroom meetings. It was through a business dinner that he'd met the intriguing Mrs. McClain. He'd heard the other men talk of her beauty and her determination. He hadn't counted on the rumors and whispers being so close to the truth. Serena McClain was a firecracker. He was certain once her fuse was lit there would be no stopping the explosion she would create. And he was all too eager to light the match.  
At first, her vibrant baby blue eyes had sent him heading for the hills, sharp and critical. But her husband was the best in the business and he'd soon found himself invited to their personal dinner parties and charity functions. It was hard to say no to Andrew, with his easy going personality and infectious smile. Serena, in short, was everything a man could want. Without knowing it, he'd found himself watching her as she danced through song after song, told simultaneously funny and corny jokes to the old men at parties, and entertained the young children that were shuffling clumsily across the dance floors or stuffing their small mouths at the snack tables.  
Andrew had been a fool to introduce them, Darien noted in the back of his mind, as he leisurely led the young blonde sprite around the dance floor.  
"Darien," her smooth voice sent chills down his back, "I want nothing from you." It was the challenge in her eyes that kept him going. He was certain he could get the small blue flames behind her eyes to burn like raging fires if he had the chance. There was no doubt she would be a very passionate lover.  
"Andrew is a very lucky man." he commented, appraising her figure and her strength.  
"You will not succeed, Darien"  
"Say it again." he whispered, pulling her closer than was appropriate. She blanched then,  
not liking the space or lack there of between them.  
"Say what again?" The question was so startlingly innocent it brought a grin to his face.  
"My name"  
"You're impossible." she declared and pushed herself out of his arms. "And you're a complete fool, Darien Shields"  
He allowed her to walk away before striding toward the refreshments, her perfume still lingering in his nose. He took a flute of champagne from a waiter's tray and took a small sip of the bubbling liquid.  
"I see you've had another disagreement with my wife." the unmistakable voice belonged to none other than Andrew McClain. Darien smirked. Oh yes, they had had many disagreements. He wanted her to share his bed, she felt he needed to sleep with his own wife.  
"She is a charming and temperamental woman." he replied, hoping Andrew didn't notice the desire in his tone.  
"She's a hellcat, that's for sure." Andrew remarked with a grin, taking a flute off the tray as well. "I wouldn't have married her if she wasn't"  
"No, I suppose no man wants a woman who will roll over and play dead." Darien's reply came with the bitterness of experience.  
"Raye does seem to be enjoying the party"  
"She always loves to be the center of attention, Andrew. You know that"  
"That I do." the blonde haired man replied before taking another sip of his champagne.

Darien decided not to dwell on the tone and instead opted to switch the conversation to a more businesslike topic.  
"How's your company doing lately? I heard about the recall on your latest chip" Andrew's eyebrows rose slightly and Darien knew he'd piqued his interest and that he had successfully secured an invitation to their table that evening.  
"Yes. After minor difficulty, Dr. Greg Anderson has managed to single-handedly reconfigure thousands of the already processed chips and essentially eliminate the need for money refunds. The refurbished chips should be back to their original customers within the next three months." Andrew lazily took the seat next to Serena at the table and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He motioned for Darien to take the seat across the table from him and his wife.  
"It sounds like you have everything under control then." he commented lightly as a servant placed a dinner plate before him.  
"It would appear so." Serena commented, joining the conversation.  
Andrew laughed softly and nuzzled her neck affectionately as she focused her cool blue eyes upon Darien's surprised face, catching him off guard and making his heart quicken its pace.  
"Such a sassy woman. Have you ever met a woman who could throw all your faults into your face while complimenting you at the same time?" Andrew laughed a little bit more and missed Darien's reply.  
"Well I have now." he commented dryly before taking a drink of the ice water.  
The moon was rising high in the velvety cloak of the night and Serena was growing tired of playing games with the children and avoiding the scheming women of her social class. She was even more irritated than usual at Darien Shields, who had made plenty of advances on her, even in the company of his wife. What made the matter even more startling was that Raye Shields seemed completely unaffected at his obvious comments and improper suggestions.  
Raye joined Darien's side as soon as dinner was announced and Serena made an attempt at conversation, though it was obvious Raye had no real sense of the business industry or of any industry other than fashion. Serena groaned inwardly at the thought of having the awkwardly matched couple into her home for a Sunday dinner. Andrew had suggested the idea before they had arrived at the party and Serena had been sure Raye Shields, with her stylish looks and exotic features would have some sort of brain in her head, but she had been drastically disappointed. Raye seemed to be in the same category as Serena's older sister, Lita Hamilton, the supermodel who fell in love with money and a tennis pro.  
No matter how shallow Raye seemed, Serena had to give her credit on her skills to cut other women down for their faults and their fashion faux pas. But what intrigued her more was Raye's cuttings at her husband who opted to totally ignore her instead of insult her back.  
They appeared to be cast into the roles of the odd couple with Darien being the tight ship with immaculate views and healthy habits, while Raye was stuck as the sports fanatic with nails slightly yellowed from cigarette smoking and a beer hat that could have been hanging on the back of her chair. The contrast amused Serena to no end and made the meal infinitely more enjoyable.  
Darien silently watched as Serena studied his wife and he grinned to himself. She was sizing his wife up against herself and the slight frown made him chuckle.  
Serena did not like Darien or Raye Shields in the slightest. However, because Andrew was tightly bound to this man in business Serena was forced to open her arms and her home to them. 'But not my legs' she reminded herself sternly as Andrew swept Raye onto the dance floor.  
Serena excused herself from the table and headed toward the nearest empty balcony to clear her head of the indecent thoughts that had been clouding her mind. She bent down slightly and leant her elbows against the cool marble railing, staring up at the pure white moon and wished the night would end soon. Serena had stopped lying to herself quite some time ago. It was true Darien Shields was attractive and she was attracted to him. She admitted as much to herself if not to others. But her admissions stopped there.  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" the voice was the last one she wanted to hear on a secluded balcony.  
"I suppose it is, yes." she replied, eyes never leaving the angelic glowing orb. He took her simple reply to stay in her presence and shuffled closer to her, till he was but inches away from her smaller form.  
The scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms drifted over him and he took air sharply, savoring the sweet aroma that floated around her. She stiffened instinctively at the sound. Turning around quickly, she encountered his form, tall and intimidating in the night.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Shields. I do believe you're in my way"  
He smirked at her feeble attempt to regain ground. He advanced in his pursuit and she back stepped only to come into contact with the cold marble once more, reminding her she was trapped between hot and cold. His heat seeped through her clothing, stirring feelings and reactions she had thought were impossible even at such close proximity.  
"Serena," her eyes fluttered up to meet his at the mention of her name and he pressed her further into the marble, holding her hostage with her own desire.  
He wanted that simmering heat, that passion, the emotion he saw bubbling behind her eyes.  
"Darien?" She gasped his name as he pressed a meaningful hand on her lower back.  
"Shh." he silenced her with a finger to her lips and then pressed his lips to her neck, tilting her head to a better angle for his access.  
The heat coursed through her blood lighting it on fire and sending mixed signals and reactions throughout her body. She moaned slightly as his tongue darted out and licked the tender flesh of her exposed neck. She wondered briefly why Andrew had not effected her in the same way. As thoughts of Andrew filtered into her mind she roughly pushed Darien away from her, clasping a quivering hand to the tingling skin he had previously been lavishing much attention on.  
"Stay away from me"  
Her melodic voice was music to his ears, from the slight quiver to the determination in the ending. She was beautiful.  
Too bad the night had to end and they had to return to their respective lovers. Darien mentally kissed Serena goodbye as he watched her lithe form disappear into the McClain limousine. He vowed to himself that soon, her golden head would be resting on the black silk sheets of his bed. Serena sighed for the millionth time as she ran the brush through her blonde locks. Another night in the presence of Darien Shields and she'd fear for her safety. He was becoming more aggressive, if not flat out hostile in his advances. Tonight had been scandalous to watch. As Andrew's hands settled on her delicate shoulders she looked up to meet his eyes.  
"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Serena?" he knew she hadn't. He could tell in her posture, her expression, her aura was unhappy and she was very pensive. "A little. Raye seemed interesting." Serena had no more to offer and she prayed Andrew didn't push the conversation more.  
"She seems very..." he struggled for the appropriate word despite his unusually large vocabulary.  
"Superficial?" Serena supplied, tossing her brush into the vanity and resting the back of her head on his shoulder.  
"I suppose. Darien is such an intelligent and wealthy man, I'm sure he had his pick of the supermodels." he nuzzled her neck, tucking stray strands behind her ear.  
"So did you"  
"I had my pick, and I picked the woman of my dreams." he replied, encircling his wife in his strong grasp.  
"You're such a charmer, Andy." she whispered and gently twisted to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.  
"I barely had to use any of my god-given talent for you to fall in love with me. I'm a lucky man."It was then they both decided the rest of the night would not be for sleeping.

The bright morning sun filtered in through the large bay windows as Raye had thrown the dark heavy curtains open in the morning.  
"Wake up, Darien. You promised me we'd go shopping today"  
The groggy form of a man rose on his elbows before burying his face into the pillows once more and retreating into the dark embrace that was sleep.  
"Five more minutes, Raye." Darien grumbled, wishing he hadn't married a woman who was an early-riser.  
"But you promised." she whined, hopping into the bed and shaking his sculptured shoulders. Raye, when determined, was a force to be reckoned with.  
But so was a tired Darien.  
Before she knew it, there was a blur of movement in the bedroom and she found herself pinned under her deliciously handsome husband. Switching tactics she nipped, sucked, and kissed her way down his neck to his chest and beyond before reaching her destination. He'd rolled onto his back as soon as he'd caught on and allowed her to have her way before he'd take them both into the shower and go for round two.

On the other side of the city, Andrew was having difficulty coaxing his cranky wife from surrendering the covers and venturing down to the breakfast table.  
"Serena, we need to get started. You know we have to head to my aunt's for Jeffrey's birthday party. If you don't get up now and get something to eat you won't be able to eat until late in the afternoon"  
"You think you can bribe me with food!" she asked incredulously.  
"Why not, it works so well"  
"Because that is cruel." her muffled reply came, face smashed into a pillow.  
Andrew raised his eyes to the ceiling before striding over to her side of the bed and scooping her small frame into his arms. Princess style, she was carried down the threshold of the grand staircase and into the dining room, where a fresh plate of food was waiting for her. Sulking, Serena nudged a piece of cantaloupe with her fork.  
"The sooner we get there, the sooner the party will be over and then the sooner we can come home, Serena." he taunted, placing a glass of orange juice on the table in front of her and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.  
"You could have bribed me with something better, like sex." she muttered as he sank his teeth into an apple. Jeffrey's sixth birthday party came and went, Serena's mind on other things as they sang, ate,  
and gave their goodbyes.

Darien sighed as he lugged his wife's purchases into yet another store. After he checked his watch for the thousandth time that day, he realized they had been shopping for a better part of the afternoon. Raye ceased to amaze him when it came to her shopping stamina.  
'After three rounds in the bed she's dead to the world in sleep, but she can last for hours running around boutique after boutique.' he muttered to himself, refusing to enter another store, despite the annoying begging of his wife. It was a stroke of genius that he controlled all the credit accounts and left her at his mercy. It wasn't that he was controlling, because he catered to Raye's every desire, it was the simple fact that he wanted to make sure she didn't binge shop without him and end up traipsing into the house with a marble monstrosity that he wasn't able to return.  
It had taken several stern looks and even more patience for Raye to finally agree to return home. As it was Saturday, dinner arrangements had been set for the newest restaurant in the city. Raye had her tennis lessons and afternoon luncheon beforehand and Darien wanted to check on the markets and make a few calls before he traveled to his offices.  
Serena strolled down the sidewalk with the rest of the Saturday shopping crowd, her slender form encased in an elegant white tube dress with a straight hem and spaghetti straps, her sleek black stilettos creating a staccato rhythm with her stride. Simple and classic with her golden hair loose and black shawl wrapped lazily about her shoulders, she strolled past windows showcasing famous designers' spring lines.  
"Mrs. McClain, you are indeed a vision this Saturday afternoon." She'd paused only momentarily to look into the baby store windows, silently wishing that someday Andrew and she would be blessed.  
The sinfully handsome man who stood next to her, the unmistakably striking reflection of Darien Shields, was one person of the male species she reasoned she could do without.  
"Thank you, Mr. Shields." she replied, shifting her weight to turn and face him. He grinned at her annoyed expression. She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying his company, but his company was the only thing that kept herself from her thoughts and her disappointments.  
"Tell you what," he baited as he took her by the arm and strolled down the walkway, "how about you come to my office with me, and then we'll have a late lunch?" Darien kept his expression polite and his tone friendly. He'd lain awake late into the night pondering his dilemma while his mind flashed pictures of her smiling face across his eyes. Never mind he had several photographs of her stowed in his desk drawer.  
She studied him, hoping to find one reason, no matter how miniscule, but when she could detect none other than her own weariness of his person she allowed him to take her to his office, which was in all actuality a block away.  
Upon entering the lavish building of at least thirty stories, she was immediately speechless of the atmosphere in the environment, even on a Saturday, when most offices were closed. When they'd waited for the elevators, she'd been impressed at the cold, but nevertheless beautiful architecture.  
In the elevator, she grew even more weary, finding their reflection the most unnerving sight of the entire trip to his offices. She followed him into his office, curious how this particular man worked, or functioned as Andrew liked to call it. At the thought of her husband who was putting his way through an afternoon of golf at the country club, she hesitated, pausing just inside the door.  
"Something wrong?" he'd paused just behind his desk and peered at her curiously with his entrancing midnight orbs. She gulped, her body temperature rising at merely an innocent look. At least, she reasoned with herself it was a look of innocence. She realized that he'd been staring at her the duration of her internal panic attack and quickly crossed the room to make herself comfortable on the large leather couch there. At her stuttered "No." he grinned to himself. She was nervous, nervous and on his turf.  
She admired his strong profile in light that flooded from the floor length windows of his luxurious office as he typed on his computer. 'The man was like a machine' she mused as she watched him.  
"I'll only be a moment longer," he murmured, shifting his gaze from his computer to the patiently waiting blonde beauty on his couch. She tipped her head in curiosity, cheeks reddening at having been caught staring. In less than ten minutes, this man had left her feeling as foolish as a school girl. Already she could imagine herself running her hands through his dark hair and kissing him passionately until he swept her into his muscular arms and kissing her senseless made short work of her clothing as well as his own. She imagined a toned and trim physique underneath his clothes and felt herself grow hot. She wanted him, she wanted everything and anything he had to offer and wasn't sure if she had enough strength to resist him if the opportunity presented itself.

A blood red, well-manicured nail traced a familiar, lackadaisical pattern across her lover's tanned arm. Gulping, he smoothed his blonde hair, trying to find the strength to resist her.  
"You know, we could get caught," she purred into his ear following her statement by nuzzling his neck. Her piercing eyes were making him nervous, making him more nervous than the fiery woman waiting for him at home, should she find out. Feeling his body tense underneath her made her inwardly laugh and curse at the same time. "Baby, she'll find out sooner or later." His blue eyes bore into her pale ones, and he inwardly cursed his weaknesses.  
As long as he could remember, he'd loved her, his wonderful, beautiful, incredible Serena, his wife. But he'd loved other women on the side since he'd met her. He respected his wife, loved her with as much passion as he could muster, but the flaxen haired goddess that sat beside him had been his first love and he'd never truly let go of her. He'd secretly sent her an invitation to his wedding, booked her a private room close to his on his own honeymoon. Constantly, he'd found ways to keep her near, from whisking his fair haired maiden away on his business trips to arranging for lunches and dinners with her. Mina Hartly was a drug to his system, and Andrew was unwilling to to part from her for longer than was necessary.  
"The day Serena finds out, is the day I die"  
He missed the shattered look on her face because he was too busy hiding his own inner turmoil.  
It was true, he loved Serena. In the weeks he'd been faithful to her, she'd been everything to him.  
She was a classic beauty, sun golden hair and crystal blue eyes, bluer than the tropical ocean waters.  
The innocence in those eyes every time he looked at her, took his breath away. But Mina's hold over his heart was a powerfully strong one, and one he had no desire to shake.  
"Mina, you know how much I love you." She squirmed under his intense gaze. Maybe Andrew had never been able to break his connections with his wife, Serena, but Mina knew he'd always loved her, and the thought brought a smile to her glossy lips.  
"I do, Andy. I love you too." She cooed, sensing his uneasiness. Mina knew Serena was a wonderful girl, but Andrew had been hers since before she was in the picture. She smiled to herself, feeling much the pleased puss that her Andrew always returned to her. The diamond studs that glittered in her ears were always a bonus, a deep sign of his undying affections. After all, diamonds are forever.  
Andrew breathed in sharply as her nail suddenly ceased its pattern on his arm and he felt her hand expertly undo his belt before sliding his zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace.  
"Mina," he moaned her name as her lips settled over his, willing the thoughts of his wife from his mind, replacing them with images of her instead. Images of them, in Paris dancing to slow jazz music at a low profile club, in Italy sampling the wine and nibbling cheese in their luxurious hotel suite, even in his office on the leather sofa, his desk, and his poor swivel chair that had to be thrown out after their most recent coupling.  
"Andrew, I love you…." she half whispered, half moaned before his lips claimed her own and he was lost in her.

Serena drummed her nails on her thigh, nervously shifting in her seat. Andrew had left her to her own devices for entertainment after shuffling off to his office. She sat in other man's office waiting for a lunch outing that seemed very far off. It was difficult not to stare at him, his dark studious features capturing her attention in the rather comfortable, professionally designed office. It was as if the strong, built man behind the desk was the sole focus of the room, exuding the strength. She noticed there were a few picture frames on his desk and curious, she rose from her seat to take a look.  
He sensed her presence before he noticed her shadow looming over him. He halted all work processes as he turned slightly to face the beauty beside him.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" She seemed to be caught off-guard at his sudden question and swung startled eyes to his. It was all he could do to hold back his desire to have her, to take and kiss the red rose petal lips he fantasized would kiss him back and ignite a passion so strong he'd never be able to let go.  
"I was just looking at your pictures." she commented, extending her arm to the sparse silver frames that rested to the right of his desk. He frowned before swinging his eyes to the frames. One, was of Raye and himself, another his sister, Ami, and her daughter Jade, and the last one, was of his parents. She seemed to take in every detail of his first photo, the picture that had been taken on his honeymoon off the coast of Spain.  
Raye and he lay together on a beach, his arm slung around her shoulders, and they both smiled for the photo. He grinned devilishly, remembering that after the photographer had left, they had utilized the private beach for even more private matters.  
"You look like such a happy couple." she remarked, placing a hand against the desk to lean in for a better look, unconsciously giving Darien a better view of her swanlike neck and smooth back. He studied her then, taking time to appreciate the small protrusions of her shoulder blades, the soft curve of her shoulder that her loose hanging shawl had provided for his viewing.  
"Who are they?" Serena inquired, suddenly more curious about the man beside her than she had been in her entire life about anyone.  
"That's my sister, Ami, and my niece Jade." he replied.  
"She's darling." Her tone drew his attention to her face, studying her features that were molded into an expression of rapture.  
"Five years old and a very spoiled little girl at that." he remarked with a smile, remembering the last visit he had had with the child. She'd set fire to her nanny's dress, rode Sadie, his lovable chocolate lab around his garden, AND put laxatives in Raye's dinner. He loved that girl for her fiery spirit, and even though Raye had raised hell and he had made an effort to reprimand her, the moment she settled those navy eyes on him he was lost.  
"She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Her amused look broke him from his thoughts and he brushed off her rhetorical question with a wave of his hand. His response caused her to lean closer, leveling her face with his. "Doting uncle, are you?" At their close proximity, Darien wondered how much self control a person could possibly possess.  
"I don't have my own children to spoil, Serena." She pulled back, startled.  
The tension was palpable and she cursed herself for putting them in such close quarters.

She licked her lips, and his smoldering gaze settled there, burning with the desire to put his lips over hers and claim what he'd wanted since the day he'd met her.  
"Where would you like to eat?" the question broke her train of thought that was playing dirty tricks on her mind and body. His raven black hair fell slightly into his eyes and she itched to brush the offending strands out of her way.  
"I don't know." she replied honestly, her mind elsewhere.  
He smiled before slowly rising to his feet and draping a casual arm about her waist. As they strolled out of his office he quickly locked the door and slung his jacket over his shoulder, still keeping the bewitching blonde close.  
"How about Chez Louis on 5th street?" They settled comfortably into the elevator and Serena managed to rein in her common sense enough to retreat from his grasp.  
"It's gotten raving reviews, but I haven't yet been." she replied, hugging her shawl closer to her form as if to protect it from his burning eyes.  
"Sounds like the perfect idea then. I've been there only once and it was absolutely exquisite" he remarked.  
Serena shifted in slight discomfort, wishing he would withdraw this offending arm so she could breathe normal once again. She stiffened as his thumb began to trace a leisurely circular pattern on her back. The temperature in the elevator rose a few degrees as she fought to keep her body under control. When the bell chimed and the silver doors opened she was never more relieved and disappointed. They exited promptly, Serena trailed slightly behind his taller, dominating form, struggling with herself not to reach out and take his arm after it slid away from her waist.  
She berated her stomach for the flip-flops it had been doing in his office and scowled at her own unease. Darien had done nothing original during their encounter and she had no proof, save the weariness in her mind that told her to fear him, that he would try to seduce her.  
'Not that you wouldn't mind if he tried.' her mind inserted as they strolled out of the building and into his awaiting limousine.  
The thought both appalled and excited her, but she did her best to school her features into something other than a horrified expression. During her inner battle, she failed to notice he had stopped walking, until she ran directly into him. Strong and large hands ran up the uncovered skin of her arms and settled upon her shoulders and she snapped her gaze upward to meet his eyes. Dark and turbulent, his gaze captured and consumed her, making her feel as if she were under a spell. Then, he blinked, releasing whatever hold he had over her and smiled politely.  
He couldn't get over the pleasant feeling of having his hands on her, having her in such close proximity to his body. Rather than taking advantage of the situation he opted not to ruin any chance with her and instead stepped back, allowing her entrance into his waiting limo.  
Settling himself beside her in the spacious seating area he allowed the silence to calm his nerves. Her presence, her scent, and her astounding beauty left his head spinning.  
He felt like he was thirteen again, hormonal, nervous, and sweaty. Serena was a stunning woman. He continued to stare at her profile as she stared out the window, watching the Saturday afternoon traffic.  
They arrived at Chez Louis in a matter of minutes and were seated at his preferred table. Serena sighed as she settled her shawl around the back of the chair.  
They ordered quickly and sat sipping wine as they waited, both lost in their own thoughts.  
"Are you really happy living like this?" Her question was almost a whisper and he leaned in farther in hopes of having her repeat it.  
"What"  
She turned her eyes onto him once more and he shivered at the look she had.  
"Are you really happy living like this?" she gestured around the extravagantly decorated room.   
He leaned back in his chair, studying her features and choosing his reply carefully.  
"This is all I've ever really known." he admitted and took an usually large drink of his wine.  
"I know," she replied and allowed her hands to fiddle with her wineglass as she thought up the courage to continue. "but don't you ever wish that you could just leave high society and I don't know, take an extended vacation"  
He smiled at her dreamy idea.  
"Serena, people like us don't truly go on vacation." he replied, resting a comforting hand over hers.  
She gazed up at him with wounded eyes and he sensed that she knew things he did not. Women were different creatures all together. He'd done his homework on Serena McClain, formerly Serena Henley. She'd been born into a high class family and had lived the life of a socialite for as long as her past had been documented. He'd followed news articles of her and he'd been even more impressed with her than he was at their first meeting.  
He watched as her slim, graceful fingers twirled a lock of molten gold and wished that he wasn't so infatuated with her. It made it his life increasingly more complicated and he detested the hold she, unknowingly, had over him.  
"Serena," he attempted to gain her attention and when he finally had it, he wished he'd remembered what he had planned to say.  
"Yes?" As the seconds flew by, the couple continued to stare at each other, Darien silently struggling to find the correct words and Serena becoming concerned at his silence. "For someone who was born into a life of luxury that you want to escape, you sure have rooted yourself firmly into it." He knew it was the wrong thing to say, the insulting thing to say. The tiny fires behind her eyes flared into raging infernos and her hands fisted on the table.  
"I don't want to escape," she replied slowly, "I just want to take a break once in awhile." she finished and he mentally gulped at her piercing stare. He remembered the first night he'd met her, when Andrew had cautioned him about making her an enemy. He wondered if his remark had scored him another point to the negative, further distancing himself from her favor.  
"Listen, Serena..." he made a move to make amends but she shook her head, golden locks catching the afternoon sun and illuminating her entire being. Angelic and devilish, his mind repeated over and over again.  
"You're right." It'd taken him several moments to tear his eyes from her hair and settle his vision back to her face. "What?" Serena sighed before taking another sip of wine.  
"I've made my own bed, as my mother would say, and now I have to lie in it" Her piercing blue eyes seemed to hold him captive and he struggled against the power she held over him. For a few moments, the couple sat in silence, both staring intently at the other unable to look away and not wanting to. Serena's conscience was slowly creeping back into her and she wrestled the urge to say something and break the tension. Instead, she broke contact and stared down at the table cloth, wishing that she had somewhere to be. He continued to watch as her face betrayed her mind, anger, happiness, sadness, and finally guilt that settled so deeply in her sparkling blue eyes he reached out to grip her slender hand.  
"Hey," he said softly, trying to gain her attention from the china they ate with and succeeding after a slow moment passed between them.   
When she raised her eyes to his once more tears were threatening to fall. "why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested and simultaneously signaled for the waiter to bring the check. When Serena broke out into the cool afternoon air, the tears that had been threatening to fall receded and she felt the weight lift off her chest. "I think I'm going to go, Darien. Thank you for lunch." Serena suddenly felt the urge to flee and she quickly turned to press her lips to his cheek, placing a hand on the curve of his arm as she lifted herself closer to him and onto her toes.  
Too stunned to move his face and finally taste those luscious lips her hers that he was certain would taste like strawberries, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of her lips on his cheek. All too soon the moment was over and he said a soft goodbye before watching her stroll away from him, stilettos clicking and blonde hair swaying gently in the wind.  
'Serena McClain, you don't know what you do to me.' he thought as he moved in the other direction. The limousine was parked a few spaces down from the restaurant entrance and he climbed in before directing the driver to take him home. He had a business meeting in Paris on Tuesday that he needed to get prepared for and during the drive home he made several phone calls to finalize his travel arrangements. The last call Darien reserved for his mistress.

Serena sighed as she drove up to the familiar gates and punched in her key code. The gates that enclosed the McClain estate resembled more like prison bars to Serena. They creaked open and she sleekly navigated through the opened gate doors and up the path before parking in the courtyard, preferring not to put her car in the garage just yet. Andrew had promised they'd go out to dinner, and she fully intended to make him keep his word.


	2. Chapter 2

Denied Chapter 2

* * *

A woman concealed mostly in the darkness of the room where candlelight could not permeate sat sipping champagne. Her ice blue eyes scanned the couples romantically dining just feet from her, searching for the familiar blonde hair she'd ran her fingers through not hours before, painfully tugging in her excitement. She had the love bite on her collarbone to prove of his infidelity, but subtlety was her game and she intended to play her cards right. After all, lead the prey into the trap and then strike. Blood red nails gleamed as if talons as they encircled the stem of the champagne flute and she raised it to her lips once more, drinking in the sight of her lover and his wife. 

Darien paced his study, mulling over his own thoughts, when Raye's voice broke through and he spun to face her. Leaning against the deep cherry oak door, her exotic beauty did nothing to his senses and he was disappointed at his own tolerance.  
"Darien, are you almost ready to leave? We have reservations at seven"  
He spared a glance at his grandfather's antique desk clock that sat on his large desk, looking outdated and unappreciated next to his high powered computer and various other gadgets. It was indeed slightly passed six thirty and he knew Raye did not like to be fashionably late when it came to dinner. He knew she expected him to change and take her out for a night on the town, which he would do willingly, if not for the amusement than for the distraction.  
Crystal blue eyes haunted him as he climbed the stairs, gripping the banister in a vain attempt to rid his mind of the image.  
'You're a pleasure and a curse.' Darien thought to himself as he changed into black slacks and a dark blue button down. Leaving the top three buttons undone he slung his black leather jacket over his shoulder and headed downstairs to his waiting wife.  
Raye, in all her beauty, looked refreshed after relaxing in the hot tub after her tennis lessons. Her hungry violet eyes drank in his body as he neared her and she slung her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer into him and smiled seductively.  
"We could stay in, if you'd like." she all but purred and he had to force himself not to scowl.  
"I promised you dinner," he replied as he removed her vice like grip and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "and I don't break promises"  
Her smile wavered slightly and she eased herself back down to the floor after reaching on tip toes to embrace him.  
"Then dinner it is." she replied and slid her arm through his as he led the way out the door and down the front steps to their awaiting black BMW.

Across town, Andrew and Serena ate quietly in a comfortable silence as Serena dwelled on a pair of midnight blue eyes and Andrew exchanged meaningful looks with Mina, who made sure to keep herself out of Serena's site.  
The perspiration on his forehead brought Serena's attention to her uncomfortable husband.  
"Are you feeling okay, darling?" her sincere tone broke his concentration on his lover across the room. The beautiful blue eyes of his wife gazed up at him and he felt slightly guilty and half in a panic that Mina was so close to them. He never knew quite how to handle Mina when she was jealous and he could tell she was similar to a cat twitching it's tail, ready to strike and strike with vicious intent. Something in her pale blue gaze told him that she was out for blood. Mina was never one to be out of the spotlight for long. "Andrew?" this time he felt the soft silky skin of Serena's hand cover his own and he managed to smile and nod before clearing his throat.  
"I'm fine, sweetheart." he choked out and grabbed for his wineglass.  
Curious, but deciding to let the subject go, Serena smiled and took a look around the room, hoping to spot someone she knew. Her eyes settled on a familiar face she hadn't seen in ages and she smiled.  
"Oh look, Andrew, Mina Hartly's sitting alone. We should invite her over." He thought his heart would give out as it lept to his throat. Before he could stop her Serena had risen from her seat and traveled to Mina's table.

He watched in horror as Mina plastered on her fake smile and allowed herself to be brought to the table.  
"Andrew, how nice to see you." Mina greeted him with ease and he rose to gently embrace her.  
"How have you been?" he managed to regain control of his voice and pulled out a chair for her.  
Mina opened her mouth to reply but another person interrupted her.  
"Fancy running into you here," the voice was smooth and sultry and caused shivers to run up Serena's spine.  
Andrew sighed with slight relief and grasped Darien's hand in a firm shake.  
"Darien, Raye, it's nice to see you here." Andrew looked toward Serena for her own greeting but she merely nodded and picked up her menu.  
Her stomach was doing flip-flops and the shivers made her want to scream. It was by pure coincidence that he took the seat beside her. Extra chairs were brought in and the table was elongated so that they could comfortably dine. While Serena struggled with her internal battle she became oblivious to anything but the man sitting beside her. Darien, however, immediately noticed the situation.  
"So, Andrew, who is this charming woman beside you?" Andrew was momentarily shaken from his thoughts and looked over to Darien who was for some strange reason, glaring at him.  
"I'm Mina Hartly, an old friend of Andrew's and Serena's."  
At the mention of her name, Serena peeked over her menu, sliding curious blue eyes from Darien to Andrew, and then to Mina who merely smiled in return and went back to studying her menu as if it was written in ancient Greek.  
"I can't decide what to order!" Raye exclaimed, sensing the tension at the table.  
"Serena always orders the lobster, it's her favorite." Andrew tried to help as he leaned over and pointed to the seafood section on Raye's menu, missing Mina's stricken look.  
"It's quite delicious, but I'm not in the mood for seafood tonight. You should try it." Serena offered still trying hard not to turn her attention to Darien. It seemed he was angry about something, the dark brooding expression on his face made her wonder what was on his mind.  
The waiter came to take their orders and they soon sent him away with a myriad of orders. Serena pitied the poor waiter and knew he'd had a difficult task tonight. She promised to leave him a handsome tip when the dinner was through and was startled when a warm hand rested on her own. She raised her eyes and came in contact with Darien's dark gaze.  
Dinner went relatively smooth by Andrew's standards considering his wife and his mistress were dining at the same table. Darien thanked the heavens that his own mistress was thousands of miles away.

As the night came to an end, the couples made idle chatter. Mina was the first to leave, thanking everyone for the company, especially Serena who had invited her to their table.  
Serena watched as Andrew hugged Mina closely after she had embraced her herself and frowned in puzzlement. There was something different in the way he held Mina. Shaking her head to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts, she smiled and bid Mina farewell, stealing a glance toward Darien when Andrew was distracted. Much to her surprise, he was staring directly at her as Raye chatted away, oblivious to the fact that no one was listening.  
"I guess that it's time we bid you goodnight, Darien, Raye." Andrew rose from his seat and moved to help Serena from her seat. Forcing herself to break contact she smiled and extended her hand to clasp Raye's.  
"I'm glad we ran into each other. You must come visit me at the house one day when you're not busy. We could have a nice girl's day, maybe go to a movie or the spa." She was relieved when Raye smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds lovely." Raye replied as Darien pulled her chair out to help her stand up.  
Andrew settled the bill quickly and the party made their way to the coat check.  
Serena broke through the restaurant doors and sucked the city air into her lungs. She had felt trapped inside, so close to him, so close to caving.  
visions of black silk and warm flesh entered her mind and she shut her eyes to force them away.  
"Have a wonderful night, Serena." Darien kissed the back of her hand in gentlemanly fashion and left with Raye.  
Before she had a chance to respond he was gone and Andrew was steering her to their own car.  
The car ride back to McClain mansion was silent, but not peaceful by any means. The uncomfortable silence had Andrew sweating and Serena struggling to find something to say. She watched as Andrew's hands tightened around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as the skin stretched thinly over them. She could tell he was upset about something and her heart skipped a beat. Had he found out about their lunch date? "Andrew, I couldn't believe we saw Mina, of all people, at dinner tonight. I haven't seen her since I graduated from college." It was an attempt, an attempt that failed miserably as Andrew just nodded his head.  
As the sleek automobile made it's way up to the courtyard, Andrew's cell phone rang from somewhere in his suit. He pulled the car to a stop in front of the large doors and quickly searched for the ringing device. Serena waited patiently as Andrew answered the phone. He glanced at her before continuing his conversation and she took that as her cue to leave.  
Quietly, she opened her door and kissed Andrew on his cheek before exiting the car and walking up the steps to the house.  
"I'll be back in a little while, honey. I have a situation at the office."  
Andrew was scuttling after her and he wrapped her into an apologetic embrace, bending to touch her lips with his own.

Deep down, his heart was breaking. Mina had been the caller and he was rushing to finish off a wonderful night with her before returning to his own wife, the beautiful, kind, and understanding woman in his arms at that moment.  
Andrew peered down at Serena, hoping that his explanation was enough for her; he did not have a back up excuse.  
"I'll see you later tonight. Go, honey." Ruffling his hair gently, Serena pulled away from his arms and finished her trek to the front doors where the butler promptly opened them.  
She turned back and watched as Andrew pulled out of the courtyard and sped off into the night.

"Ma'am?"  
It had taken Charles, the buttler, several attempts to gain her attention and she blushed, his call pulling her from thoughts of a familiar black BMW pulling into the driveway. As she turned back to enter the house, a flash of headlights halted her actions. Slowly, she turned to see the very same car she'd imagined, slowly traveling up the gravel path. It's driver slowed at the front of the house and her heart seemed to pound in her chest, struggling to break free. As a head of dark hair appeared, followed closely by a very strong, trim physique, she panicked.  
Her feet remained as if nailed to the floor and she struggled to maintain her breathing, heart triple-timing. Darien made his way slowly up the steps, staring straight into her eyes and refusing to break eye contact with the goddess who glowed under the soft lights of the house's entrance.  
When he finally reached her, she stuttered out a question, hoping that she didn't sound like an idiot.  
"What are you doing here?" her voice was a deep whisper and she quickly nodded to Charles who bowed and left them alone.  
Darien casually shrugged and picked up one of her hands, holding it thoughtfully to his chest.  
"I thought I'd take you out for dessert." he replied, a grin curling his lips and sending Serena into heart failure.  
"Andrew will be home soon."  
"I saw him leaving in a hurry, is everything okay?"  
She looked up at him helplessly, wishing he'd leave and stop looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. The heat from his hand was causing tingles to ripple up her arm and she fought for control. Realizing resistance was futile, she released a sigh and tried unsuccessfully to shake from his grasp.  
"I'm sure everything is just fine. It was probably just a problem at work that needed his attention." Dismissively waving her hand she turned to head into the house. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"  
He frowned inwardly at the innocent invitation, but decided against refusing the offer and nodded.  
"I'd love to." he replied honestly and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders.  
Together they strolled into the house and Charles reappeared to close the doors behind them. Serena led him into the her study and Charles dutifully poured two glasses of bourbon. Serena graciously thanked the butler and dismissed him.  
"It's been a long day." she sighed and relaxed, letting her body sink into the plush cushioned seat of the chaise. Darien took a seat in a nearby armchair.  
"I agree." he replied, thoughtfully taking a drink." The familiar burn made its way down his throat and he cursed himself for not making a move. Instead, he had decided to play the friend tactic.  
The tension in the air was tangible. Serena willed herself not to open her eyes. She could hardly believe she'd invited him in for a drink, let alone brought him to her study where they were alone. Thinking back to their luncheon, a small smile curved on her lips and she allowed herself to relax completely.  
Darien was about to remark on the design of her study when there was a knock on the doors. He watched as she straghtened up immediately and called to bid entrance.  
Charles entered quickly and approached her.  
"I'm sorry to both you ma'am, but when would you like the car to take to you the airport tomorrow?"  
"Tell Alex that I should be ready by noon, because my flight leaves at one o'clock."  
"Very well."  
Charles lowered his eyes as he exited the room. He adored Serena and had heard unpleasant gossip about the guest she was entertaining. The dark haired guest gave him reason to worry. He shook his head as he walked away from the now closed doors and wondered what had happened to the beautiful, loving couple that had hired him. The maids had been talking about the lipstick they'd found on the collars of his shirts and his wife did not wear that particular shade. Now, Serena had a strange man in her study.

"Taking that vacation?" his words startled her from her thoughts.  
"No, I'm going to meet a friend in Paris"  
"Really? Who?" The gears in his head began turning, picturing her instead of his mistress in his luxury suite. Her questioning gaze brought him from his thoughts and he did his best to put on a curious smile.  
"Trista Marcus, she's an old friend from school." To say he was surprised was an understatement.  
"You don't say?" was all he managed to tumble out.  
"You know Trista?"  
'Not only do I know her, I know her in the biblical sense too.' he mentally smirked before relaxing more in his seat.  
"I've arranged for a lunch meeting with her while I'm in Paris on business."

It was comforting that he'd chosen a seat away form her and she welcomed the distance, embracing it. It wasn't until she noticed her drink was empty that she made any real effort to breech the distance they had between them. It was true he was handsome and if she allowed herself to get too close her resolve would crumble and she'd willingly be in his waiting and expert hands. Rising to her feet she slowly walked the short distance to his seat, hoping he was finished with his glass. He eyed her carefully as she made her way to him, slinking like an animal on the prowl. Her empty glass was swaying with her hand, the hard crystal contrasting with her smooth skin. Holding his breath as she held out her hand he realized that she was offering another drink. with a smirk he handed over his empty glass and she turned to make her way over to the liquor cabinet. From the angle, he got a great view as she bent to reach the bottle of bourbon and was slightly relieved that she returned so quickly. The liquor and the tension was beginning to loosen his discretion. The gears in his head began turning, formulating a plan to have her in his hotel suite before his business trip was over and he had to return to reality. When she returned with his glass he thanked her kindly and watched as she sank back into her seat.  
"Serena-" Her gaze shot up from the floor to meet his and he lost the will to spill the beans on Andrew and Mina. She looked so beautiful at that moment, so elegant that his breath caught in his throat and all thought flew out the window. He could never hurt the angel starting at him with those magnificent blue orbs. His lungs screamed for air and he inhaled sharply, regaining his wits as the butler entered once more.  
"Mr. McClain phoned. He said he'll be home in a little over an hour, ma'am." Charles sent his a pointed look as he said Mr. McClain and then excused himself.  
"I think that is my cue to leave."  
"No! Don't go yet!" her desperate tone shocked even her and he ceased all movement after standing. She understood he had caught her offguard and she hadn't had time to reign in her thoughts with logic and reasoning. His announcement had sent her scrambling for an excuse. She did not want him to leave, but she could not bring herself to admit that much to him or even aloud.  
She rose and approached him, her control wavering as he set his glass on the coffee table and turned to face her.  
"Darien, I"  
He silenced her with a finger to her lips and surprised her as he wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her closer to his body. His mind screamed at him to stop, to put distance between him and the temptation that was another man's wife.  
"It's such a pity Andrew found you first." he murmured against her lips. She gasped at the light contact and he moved in for the kill, seizing her lips. Immediately he felt her stiffen and relaxed the pressure on her mouth before crushing her to his body, his legs moving as if a mind of their own to the nearest piece of furniture, the large oak desk and pinning her between it and himself. For several moments they indulged in their passions. Unable to resist the feel of his hard body against her she snaked her hands around his neck, one hand slipping behind the collar of his shirt and the other sliding into his dark hair.  
"Serena-" He nuzzled her neck, his hands roaming her soft curves and exploring what he had believed to be off limits. 'What am I doing?' his mind cried and he regretfully put space between them. Their breathing came in pants, both winded from their encounter. "I think I need to go." The declaration startled Serena from her thoughts and eyes flashed with something akin to horror. Raising a hand to cover her mouth she nodded and walked toward the door.  
"Good night, Serena. Sweet dreams." Darien placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and exited the room, battling the urge to sweep her back into his arms and give that large oak desk a purpose.

* * *

Sorry it is a bit shorter than chapter one, but since that one was the first chapter, I had some background and main ideas to get rolling. This chapter didn't just around quite as much. Initial feedback told me that I lost readers in some places because I unexpectedly jumped scenes- so I apologize and am working on fixing that. This chapter dealt more with Serena and Darien's physical attraction and the love triangles that entangle the characters lives.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...oh yeah- let me know what you think of this chapter. If I reach 30 reviews I'll post another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Denied

Chapter 3

She'd taken a few gulps of air to steady herself as she watched his form disappear through the doors of her study. Inwardly, she called herself every kind of fool and fell into her leather chaise, seeking comfort but finding none against the cold covering on her furniture.

A low groan escaped her lips after the doors closed behind him and she forced herself to revaluate her life.

She'd grown up in a modestly wealthy household, attended the best private schools and a decently respectable university. She'd even had a good shot at becoming a successful artist when Andrew had proposed. Bitterly, she remembered the day she packed up her art supplies and traded the smooth blank canvases for white canvas shoes at the beach and her paintbrushes for heirloom pearls.

She did not regret the life she built with her husband for going on eight years, but she did mind feeling as if she had not accomplished anything of value on her own. Andrew was the perfect, all-American heartthrob. He was the perfect husband and, if she were to ever get pregnant, she was sure he would be the perfect father. She felt the tears build at the thought of a baby with her blonde hair and his warm green eyes.

But immediately the image shifted and the little boy's hair turned the color of midnight and she gasped as his eyes became a dark cobalt. Willing the thoughts away, Serena forced her trembling form off the chaise and her legs propelled her out of the study. She faintly pondered chasing after the man she desired more at this moment than any other man in her life and those thoughts sent her flying up the grand staircase in terror. Hastily she divested herself of her restricting clothing and tugged on a black lacy nightgown that had previously been draped over her vanity chair. Refusing to think of Darien any longer, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head, hoping to drown out his husky voice within the thick cream sheets of her bedding.

Andrew's entrance into their bedroom startled her awake and she rolled over, popping one eye open as she took in the sight of her husband. A quick glance at the alarm clock on his side of the large bed confirmed it was close to three in the morning.

"Andrew-" upon hearing her sleepy voice, Andrew, who had been loosening his tie, swung around and wrapped smartly into the bedside table.

"Damn mphm mmph!" he covered his mouth to muffle the rest of his statement as he hopped around holding his knee with his other hand.

Serena instantly shifted into a sitting position and crawled over to his side of the bed.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" she kept her voice quiet, not wanting to wake the staff so early in the morning.

A sigh escaped her husband as he eased himself onto the bed, carefully extending his injured leg and wrapping an arm around his previously slumbering wife.

"It's alright, love. I was trying not to wake you." he pressed his lips to her forehead briefly, hoping he did not smell of Mina's perfume. "Go back to bed. We have to get up in a few hours!"

She wearily complied, scooting over to what was considered her side of the king-sized bed and sinking into the fluffy pillows. Her mind drifted as the sounds of her husband undressing moved to the back of her thoughts and her upcoming travel plans moved to the forefront.

_________

The late morning sun did not brush her shoulders while large table umbrella shaded her from the harsh rays. Serena sat patiently waiting for her brunch guest to arrive. She was beautiful in the early light, golden hair usually swept into an elegant bun or curled into a pearl clip, now hung loose and flowed in the wind. Her complexion was clear and her makeup minimal, leaving elegance behind for a fresh look. She had chosen to pack only light, flowing clothing and had dressed for relaxation in a butter cream sundress and white cardigan that would protect her from the afternoon winds. Simple white flats adorned her feet which we crossed in a relaxed pose, every so often swinging gently underneath the table. Her dark sunglasses lay folded on the table, momentarily forgotten.

Glancing at the dainty watch on her equally dainty wrist, she suppressed a frown; Trista was twenty minutes late. A garcon breezed by her table and refreshed her drink before tossing her a saucy wink and sashaying to another table.

She remembered a time when his gaze would have called a flush to her face and set her heart beating rapidly. Now, she mused, it did nothing.

"Merci" she muttered and took another drink of the light wine. It may have been only eleven, but Serena felt more than justified drowning her sorrows so early. She was in a foreign country, hopefully she would not run into anyone that would force her to keep appearances. At that thought, she did a quick sweep of the immediate area, dreading the idea of seeing anyone she knew other than Trista.

Two days she'd been lounging in her hotel room, traveling to the small quiet cafes and drowning in the memories of the summer she had spent abroad so many years ago. Now she felt ancient, bitter and flat out miserable. The dreams she had envisioned here, the glimpses of romance as couples strolled down the sidewalks arm in arm, the smells wafting from the bakeries, all of it made her yearn for love the way she had nearly ten years before.

"Serena!" Trista's excited voice broke through her reverie and she instantly twisted her lips into a smile, simultaneously rising to embrace her friend. She missed the shocked look her friend covered with a breathless smile after mere moments.

"Trista, it's been too long." They kissed each others' cheeks and Serena resumed her seated position, Trista gracefully slid into one of her own. They talked the small talk that Serena felt comfortable with, opting to stay away from Trista's questions about her marriage and her life in the states.

Their conversation was companionable and she was grateful Trista did not probe further than a few innocent questions about Andrew's health and business. When their orders arrived they lapsed into a comfortable silence momentarily, before Trista laid down her fork with an exasperated sigh.

"I can see that you're upset, Serena, I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me what it is that has made you this unhappy." The exotic burgundy eyes of her friend burned into her own and she instinctively held onto the hand that reached for hers.

"Oh Trista," she paused, attempting to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, "I'm just so lonely." Her tone conveyed her misery and the intensity momentarily stunned Trista.

"Lonely? I do not understand, Cherie." Her expression was of complete and utter confusion. As far as she could tell, Serena was happily married and led a wonderful life. "Do you not have Andrew?"

Serena's bitter laugh caused a frown to worry on the perfectly painted ruby lips of her friend and she knew she had better start explaining soon, else Trista call for the men in white suits and attempt to have her committed.

"I'm sorry, Trista. The truth is, things are not very good between Andrew and I. I was foolish enough to believe that maybe children would help patch up things between us. But I've been sitting here thinking about it, and the more I think about it, children will not fix the problems in my marriage. We seem to live two different lives. Andrew is hardly ever around and I don't feel like myself anymore." She paused to take Trista's other hand into her's. "I think I want a-a divorce."

Trista's hands tightened around her own and she drew comfort and strength from this powerful embrace.

"Oh Sere, my darling, it'll be okay."

She had not realized the tears she had been fighting had bubbled over and were spilling from her eyes but she did not make any effort to hide them now. 'What was the use?' she thought bitterly, 'I don't have to impress anyone here.'

She calmly collected herself and eased her hands from their tight grasp on her friend. She hoped, that while she let Trista's hands regain feeling, she had not lost her grip on reality.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess it has been a long time coming."

"It's okay, Cherie." Trista's understanding gaze proved to be almost too much for her and she felt her tears build behind her eyes. Blinking them back, she searched for a possible question she could use to change the subject.

"So tell me, how are things with you?" Her dark haired companion grinned and ran a hand through her long windswept locks. Serena instantly knew that her normally immaculately dressed friend had been late for a very good reason. While her lipstick was perfect, her mascara was slightly smudged at the outside corner of her left eye and her blood red strapless dress looked as if it had been meant for last night, not this afternoon's brunch.

"Things are" she paused as if thinking about something and grinned back at her friend, "delightful." They shared a knowing look and both laughed, the weight of tension leaving them.

They resumed eating and lapsed into a companionable silence.

Serena felt remarkably better having voiced her thoughts and took delight in her meal for the first time since her arrival. Her gaze flickered to Trista and a sad smile graced her lips. Trista embraced life above all else, and refused to be tamed and groomed into someone else's version of perfection. Serena had once felt she thrived on the beauty of the world and she felt a stab of bitterness when she remembered how she had let Andrew's mother groom her into the role as "the perfect wife of a successful man" as she had put it.

"You couldn't have come at a more perfect time, Cherie. There is so much to do! The weather is stunning, the galleries are debuting new exhibits- oh!" Serena smiled as Trista let her excitement get the best of her. She greatly resembled the young schoolgirl Serena had met all those years ago. Time had changed her in ways that it would never change Trista. Vaguely aware that Trista was still animatedly talking about all the activities they could and would partake in during her stay, she refocused her attention and let herself be dragged through a rough itinerary and eventually through the shopping district.

Trista had noticed her withdrawn, far away gaze and tried her very best to keep Serena busy the entire day. Late that evening as she left Serena's hotel room with promises of lunch the next day, she made a b-line up two flights of stairs and down three doors to her lover's room.

"That was a longer brunch than I expected." Darien's deep voice rumbled and she smiled apologetically.

"The friend I was telling you about, Serena, well she was a little more upset than I expected." At his silence, she felt it necessary to continue. "I knew she was unhappy, but apparently she's unhappy enough to leave her husband now." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Always such a frail beauty, my Serena. Too easily hurt, and far too easily broken." She walked with him out onto the balcony, smiling at the champagne that chilled next to the small table. He offered her a flute and she took it, not content to leave her thoughts incomplete for him.

"I remember her being so full of life, Darien. Her smiles used to bring all the boys to her. An artist, that one. I bet she hasn't painted in years."

"Your friend is an American artist?" He let her continue, hoping to get as much information out of his mistress as possible. The night was not just for rediscovering old friends, but discovering more about new ones.

----------

So what did you think?


End file.
